starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Xallium
Hey Xallium. I just noticed your edit to the unitbox template. It made the Probe page much better but messed up a lot of other unit pages, so I moved your version to the template: unitboxtwo page. I also edited the Probe so it still shows both images. PsiSeveredHead 04:04, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Overhaul, standardization, templates You're doing a great job here. I agree with nearly everything you said at the community portal, but I do want to defend using concept art, etc for unit pages. Sometimes the concept art is really cool, or (in the case of the Ultralisk and maybe Hydralisk) much clearer than the very small unit images that are available on the 'net. If you replace one of those images, please put the link into the talk page so it can be "salvaged" as another image on the page. I agree the spoiler template should be made more prominent, and (to follow other conversations) one of these days I need to find time to sweep through all the articles and fix up spoilers and citing. Actually maybe we could use two spoiler templates; one for "anything not in manual" and one for "heavy spoilers" or something like that. I'll check the WoWwiki and see how they're spoilering things; they use spoilers a lot less than we do. For the unitboxes/characterboxes, each has a similar version that has the world "small" at the end, for when we only have access to a small image or portrait; I use those to keep overly pixellated images off the site. Check how I edited Alan Schezar to see what I mean. I think we could use mineral/vespene/command icons, I just don't know where to find them. I suspect we could just borrow them from the Blizzard site, though, and then I'll see how you patch the images into all those templates. I noticed you made some sorely-needed cite templates. Could you show me how to cite the same book more than once, because right now I don't know how to do so! PsiSeveredHead 22:21, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Unitbox art Consistency is desirable, but I wonder if it's achievable. Most units don't have concept art (or at least not good concept art), and large enough portraits and screenshots for units are hard to get. However, if you're willing to take images from the Blizzard site and put them into the unitboxes (those tend to be detailed, albeit quite small), then I'll move the concept art/non-standard images to someplace else in the articles. (Moving the old images to the talk pages would make things a lot easier.) I haven't taken a good look at the non-Zerg pages there, but I do notice that some of the images (eg the Wraith) seemed pretty poor, despite being on the Blizzard site. "About the 'small' template, instead of using a different template, the same one could be used. It just needs to be edited so the 200px isn't enforced in the template, and that if the image size needs to be reduced, it'll just be inserted in the input line for the image. The problem with that is that it alters every image where the size has not been defined." Well, true, I didn't really know what I was doing when I was working on those templates. If you can change them so that you can edit image size (and show me how to do it) then we can do that. But if it's a pain to program, I don't see having to use multiple templates as being that bad (the digital space we use is basically limitless). PsiSeveredHead 00:16, 31 March 2007 (UTC)